Whats With This Bully?
by AU Pripper
Summary: He opened his eyes tiredly. He could feel a flipper brushing against his feathers. He looked down. He was laying in someone's lap, on his stomach. Private brought his eyes up secretly. But then brought them back down blushing. Laying in his bully's lap was the last place he expected to be. *AU Pripper*
1. Chapter 1

Private held his head as he walked through the dark alleys. He wished he wasn't stupid enough to get lost sometimes. This is why he should care where he ends up when he's running away from HIM. The young bird clutched his pounding head. The footsteps heading toward him made his head ache. He froze. FOOTSTEPS? Private slowly started to turn around but a firm flipper grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into a nearby wall.

Pain shot through his small body but he kept his beak tightly shut. He fell to the ground and waited for the familiar punches. They never came. Private took a risk to peek up at his attacker. The penguin, standing above him had his flippers on his hips with a smirk curved on his beak.

"You thought you could keep running?"

"I hoped so…" Private murmured softly.

He suddenly glared, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" The small penguin squeaked.

The male smirked again, grabbing Private's flipper and shoved him against the wall, putting his flipper around the younger's waist. Private blushed slightly. But he didn't stop his shaking.

"You're lucky I'm letting you go this time." The hot voice whispered in the small penguin's ear hole.

Without a second thought, Private sped away from his bully.

**I WAS SO BORED. So I got this idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Private's POV**

I sigh, looking up at the starry night sky. I went home after THAT. And I was kicked out when they found out I was starving myself. Why was I? Its hard to explain. Skipper is always pestering that I'm always looking fat. So I'm just going on a tiny diet. Well, I won't be eating anyway.

I was forced out of my house. I shiver, wrapping my flippers around myself. I could care less about the tears that freely went down my face.

I sniff, bringing up a flipper to wipe some tears away. And this action caused me not to look where I was going so I tripped. I grunt in pain as pain shot through my foot. I tried to stand up but I yelped in pain and fell. I sighed, resting my head in my flippers.

"Really, why do I beat you up if you're just going to do it yourself?" A voice chuckled from above me.

I look up to see Skipper smirking.

I roll my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You twisting your foot." He stated as if it was the most simple thing ever.

I scowl. "My foot isn't twisted. I only tripped."

He raised his brow, "Get up then."

I slowly start to get up but I wince and fall on my stomach. I growl as tears of frustration spilled out.

I glare. "Go away."

He smirked. "Sorry. I can't do that."

I tumble backwards as his foot made contact with my face. Truth was, I hardly felt it. I had no home, no food, NO nothing. Why should I feel anything at all?

"You really are weak aren't you? You don't even, ever fight back."

"WHY should I? Maybe I want you to beat me until I'm dead."

He scoffed. "I'm not taking the STUPID DA** risk to face your stupid parents who care for this thing." Skipper said, gesturing to me when he said 'this thing'.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Why would THEY care for A THING that is this THIN?"

**Skipper's POV**

I pause, looking over him. I didn't notice it before but… HE WAS THIN! Gez, is that stupid enough to not eat?

"How stupid are you?"

He glared. "Oh quit stalling and KILL me already!"

Did I hear him right? He wants me to kill him.

I narrow my eyes. "No."

You'll never believe this but he freaked out.

"WHAT! Why?! You can punch me in the eye, kick me in the face, tell me I'm fat but YOU CAN'T KILL ME!?"

I roll my eyes. "You wouldn't kill YOU, would you?"

If I was drinking, I would have done a spit take at his reply. "Of course I would."

He death glared. "Why am I even having this conversation with you?"

He struggled to push himself up. I shook my head. Yeah I made up my mind. I grab his flipper and hoist him up but I didn't let go.

"LET GO OF ME!" He snapped as he tried to pull away when I started dragging him. AS much he was annoying me, I couldn't let him go homeless.

And thin.


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's POV**

"Quit dragging me! I'm not going with you!" Private argued.

"Where will you go then?"

The young bird went silent with a sigh. He stopped struggling.

When they reached a medium sized house, Private scowled. "I knew it… You're trying to kidnap me!"

Skipper shook his head sighing. "Actually If I was doing that, I would have stolen you from your house. Which I didn't."

He pushed the penguin inside, shutting the door.

"You don't call this kidnapping?" He mumbled.

Skipper half smirked. "No, I really don't."

Private huffed. The older sat him against the couch in the living room.

"Ok first things first, get you something to eat." Skipper muttered.

"First of all, I can hear you. Second of all, do the world a favor and stop pretending you care!" Private growled harshly

. Skipper looked at the glaring penguin. There was much emptiness and cold in his older shook his head then walked in the kitchen.

'What did your mother tell you about killing people mentally?' His brain tsked.

"Shut up brain!" Skipper snapped.

He slapped his forehead. Note to self, don't talk to the brain. Private held a lame look as this penguin walked over with a piece of a fish. He hoped Skipper didn't tear a fish apart for it.

"If you think I'm eating that, then you're a joke."

Skipper held back the urge to smack the heck out of the younger. "No I don't think." He narrowed his eyes, "I KNOW you're eating this."

Private forced a laugh. "HA! Right, I'd like to see you try."

Skipper smirked. "Alright then."

He sat next to him and pulled the little bird in his lap. Private's face flushed with red. His mind was a blur. When Skipper told him to open up, his mind stupidly decided he was going to open his beak. And the food was stuffed in his mouth.

"Now swallow." Private obeyed silently.

It actually felt good to taste food again.

"That was surprisingly good." He mumbled quietly.

"That was the inside of the fish."

"WHAT…? Eww…" Private crawled back on the couch.

**I hope this chapter doesn't suck...**


End file.
